Power rangers final war Parody
by Darknight179
Summary: This is the final fight of the rangers it all started when the Ernie's fight then it goes down hill from a drunk Karone to Tommy ruling a planet this is the Power Rangers final war Parody.


_**I do not own Power rangers and this all came in a dream**_

As usual when power rangers come on they show the opening credits this was the same as how this story begins with the mega force opening is quite different you see Jason the original red but when he morphs he turns into the pink ranger, you see Tommy Oliver the greatest ranger ever chasing after Goldar who had kidnapped his glasses he morphs into all of his ranger suits minus the turbo Karone comes on smoking and drinking she transforms into a half Astronema and half lost Galaxy ranger and see Zordon reprimand Gosei for doing a bad job at protecting the world opening ends and you see the mega force rangers in the youth center about to get smoothies when the door opens up with a bang a man stood there with a furious face.

He said"I am Ernie from the original rangers town and the owner of the youth center until I gave it to that odd police officer because the writers wanted me to be gone now I am back and taking over this place!"

The other Ernie growled and said"You will have to kill me to get this place he jumps over the table he was on but trips on a stool he falls down on his face but quickly gets up.

Everyone starts laughing and staring at them in shock because they were trying to fight but were failing when the first Ernie calls"I call on the original power rangers to help me or I will expose them to the world."

The original rangers come running in and say"You know?"

Ernie looked at them all and said"Of course I know idiots how did you think I never gave you any hassle for not paying me?"

The green ranger says to the red"He does have a point and how are we doing this I thought they were destroyed?"

The red looked at the green and shrugs and say"I don't know but if you had lead better we would still have these power."  
The green looked at him angrily and said"Ha if I lead better what bout you,you couldn't even get the green candle if I had not gave you the coin I would of died and you did not even use it I might as well gave it to Kim she would of done a better job."

The pink looked mad and stood on her tiptoes and said in the green face"What is that meant to mean?"

The green ranger stuttered and said"Nothing I didn't mean anything I was just saying."

Pink was still angry and said"Good and for saying that you will not sleep in the bed with me for a year and no mentoring new teams."

The green ranger paled and moaned"But Kimmy I have to I made a giant bug that took a spaceship and is now back."

The Mega force rangers were angry that he created the aliens they made so they morphed in front of everyone and they still did not know it was them.

The Mega Force Red ranger said to the green ranger"You made the aliens that attacked and made us defeat them did you also make some monsters from toxic waste?"

The green ranger said"Um yes I did."

The others groaned and the black said"Green we talked about this only create a bad guy one at a time."

The green looked sorry and said"I am sorry rookies but I can now show you some cool tricks and mentor you to destroy them."

The other originals shook their heads at him and the rookies shook their heads and they said"We do not want you as the mentor we already have one he is Gosei."

Th originals laughed so hard that they demorphed.

The rookies were confused and asked"What so funny?"

The green ranger demorphed and said"I am Tommy the greatest ranger ever and what funny is that Gosei tried to mentor us when Zordon went to a convention of mentors.I went to last years one and they are amazing especially the mystic force mentor oh the things she did to me."they look at him shocked and disgusted Kim said"2 years."

Tommy groaned and then said"anyway he sucked he sent us all the wrong things we needed."

The Mega force could not believe that their mentor was what they said so they asked him to teleport all of them to him.

When they were teleported Gosei groaned he hated the originals but he said"Welcome past rangers to my base it is nice to see you again."

They looked around and they each took of looking at the figurines of them and started playing with them.

The Mega Force were getting a head ache when a booming voice said"Gosei!"

Gosei paled and Tommy said"Oh yeah Zordon is a live and he is pissed."

In the middle of the Base a giant tube appeared and a blue face with glasses and flowers round his neck like they have in Hawaii.

The whole original team started running towards except Tommy because he was cool and he was playing with all of his figurines against each over to see who would win turbo,Zeo and Dino were already out so it was between the green and white ranger.

He looked at Zordon and said"Zordon please don't be mad I created another couple of monsters and now That bully Gosei won't let me lead them and I have the perfect team.

Zordon looked at him and said to his former apprentice and said"Is that so?"

Gosei nodded and said "Yes."

Zordon sighed and said"Gosei I have told you before you can only mentor a team if you created a bad guy or that they come from space and no one can do anything!"

Gosei said"I know well I guess it is back into status mode and I guess I better put my rangers into a deep sleep as well."

Gosei ignored the rookies protest and they all teleported for a nap a very long nap.

Tommy was excited that he could mentor again he asked Zordon for red fury ranger who he could not remember and Jason as well as Karone.

Jason said"I am here you don't need to teleport me."

Tommy sighed and picked him up in one hand and chucked him out of a window he then said to Zordon"Could you please teleport them here now."

Zordon nodded and in an instinct they were all there Jason looked pissed and punched Karone was standing there drunk and smoking she said"Hey what the big idea I was going to get so high that I would be in Aquitar!"

They looked at her and Kim said"Oh can I have some I have not been high for 5 hours."The others nodded and asked as well even Zordon do not asked how he is doing that he just is because he is bad ass.

Casey appeared and screamed when he saw Tommy and Jason he was scared of them because they got so drunk and tried to seduce him and when they couldn't they started kissing and doing things that made him have nightmares.

Tommy noticed him and whispered "do not say anything and you can be a ranger again."

Casey agreed and said"As well as Jason being the pink ranger."

Tommy smirked and said"You got your self a deal and goodbye other rangers we do not need you since you are useless but you will be food for all my Zords."

He pressed a button and they all fell down a giant hole where all his old Zords were somehow not destroyed.

"OK"He said"This is how it is going to you will be the pink ranger.

Jason said"No way!"

Tommy started throwing a fit where he accidentally destroyed Zordon again and released a tiny ring of light that did not go any further then the base.

They all stared in shock and started crying again for the fallen mentor and Jason took the morpher which would make him pink ranger all he said was"This is revenge for the annoying big fat head pervert."

Tommy nodded and gave the others their morphers which was only half done since he made all his morphers combine together to make the technicolor ranger.

"OK team listen up this is the last battle they had created Goldar again and he took my glasses so while I am trying to get them back you will battle the entire army of bugs OK god let set out!"  
The others shrugged and morphed into a pink dress and you could see every part of his body.

Karone morphed in to what appeared a demented form of her suit when she was Astronema and a lost galaxy uniform which was white.

Cassie transformed into the normal red ranger of Jungle Fury since he was the most sane.

They started battling but it was really weird Karone just blew smoke in everyone's face and they would would just lift his skirt up and they would melt from the was the only normal one that would fight using his spirit animal and his fighting skills.

Tommy finally got his glasses back and morphed into the technicolor ranger he was about to fight Goldar when he noticed that Goldar had two pearl necklaces and Tommy eyes started showing stars and then went on his knees and begged"Please!Please can I have them!"

Goldar looked at Tommy and shouted"No!"

Tommy started sobbing"Please! It will make Kim happy!"

"No!"Goldar shouted again.

Tommy looked like he was 6 and had been told off he then said"I will give you Jason!"

Goldar looked please and said"Ok."He then gave the pearl necklaces to Tommy and ran to Jason and stabbed him in the was passed out from drinking and Casey was getting kicked around like a looked at the sky and said"Gosei you can finish the war!"He then jumped in the green Dragon Zord and flew into space where no one heard from him again except when he sent a letter saying he was on the planet of the Kimberly Heart and was the ruler of the planet.

The end credits were coming on with the Mega force fighting the main bad guy and Gosei cleaning up his base and muttering about originals and how his mentor was your saw both the Ernie's still fighting for the place they both want.

_**This all came to me in a dream so I think I have a crazy mind tell me what you think!**_


End file.
